chicagomedfandomcom-20200214-history
Hearts
|season = 1 |number = 14 |image = hearts.jpeg |airdate = April 19, 2016 |writer = Liz Brixius |director = Donald Petrie |runtime = 42 m |previous = |next = }} Hearts is the fourteenth episode of Season 1 of Chicago Med. Summary As Dr. Choi deals with his PTSD, while treating a veteran with a problem that his heart beats too loudly. Dr. Manning treats a child who she originally thought was being abused by his father, until Dr. Charles makes a shocking diagnosis to the patient's brother. Meanwhile, Dr. Rhodes must deal with the fallout of a child dying on his operating table. And April starts to date a patients father, against Maggie's advice. Reese faints in front of Dr. Halstead, and it turns out she really doesn't want to leave the ER for pathology, which Sharon says isn't possible since the residency choices are legally binding contracts. Cast Main Cast * Brian Tee as Dr. Ethan Choi * Colin Donnell as Dr. Connor Rhodes * Marlyne Barrett as Maggie Lockwood * Nick Gehlfuss as Dr. Will Halstead * Oliver Platt as Dr. Daniel Charles * Rachel DiPillo as Dr. Sarah Reese * S. Epatha Merkerson as Sharon Goodwin * Torrey DeVitto as Dr. Natalie Manning * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton Crossover Cast * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann Recurring Cast * Peter Mark Kendall as Joey Thomas * Gregg Henry as Dr. David Downey * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Cesar Jaime as Paramedic Cesar Guest Cast * Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Dr. Vicky Glass * Deron J. Powell as Tate Jenkins * Mace Montgomery Miskel as Eric Jenkins * Quincy Dunn-Baker as Aaron Taylor * Michelle Mueller as Mrs. Taylor * Collin Jarvis as Griffin Taylor * Tonray Ho as Nurse Leah * Shane Patrick Kearns as Mr. Coleman * Jeremy Shouldis as Doctor Marty Peterson * Mia Park as Nurse Beth Cole * Graham Carlson as Bo Taylor * Phil Ridarelli as Mr. Kellogg * Clare O'Connor as Skyler Vance * Patti Balsis as Skyler's Mother Plot The episode begins with Dr. Choi looking out his home window. He shares that even though he has been going to his group therapy at the VA, he still cannot sleep. This makes him feel as if therapy is just a waste of time. Later at the Hospital, there's a man named Mr. Coleman who is a war veteran, demands to be seen by a doctor as his heart is beating too loudly inside his head. Since nobody will see him, he invades the E.D. and stabs himself in the ear with a pencil. Dr. Choi is there and asks to page Dr. Charles as they think the man is "just" crazy. Dr. Charles notices that Coleman is wearing 6 shirts. He explains that he has to in order to try to muffle the sound of his heart beating. Ethan tells Coleman his ear can be cured. Coleman asks him to listen to his heart. Ethan listens to it and everything seems alright to him. After his ear surgery Ethan and Dr. Glass pay him a visit. While in Coleman's room Dr. Choi makes a startling discovery in Coleman’s room. It turns out that Mr Coleman might not be suffering from PTSD after all. Dr. Choi gets a chest scan done and realizes that the shrapnel from the bombing created scar tissue that is acting as an echo chamber and making his heartbeat echo in his ears and throat. Coleman is thrilled that he is not crazy after all. However, Choi has bad news as there is nothing that they can do to make it stop. In another room, Dr. Natalie attends to a little boy named Bo who seems to have fallen off his hover boars and ended up with a broken wrist. His brother, Griffin, is very mesmerised by the man who just stabbed himself with a pencil (Mr. Coleman). As Dr. Manning diagnosis Bo with a very broken wrist his brother makes the comment that it made a bad noise. She notices that his mom Mrs. Taylor has a bandage on her hand too, but the mom dismisses the injury simply saying she just got her hand burnt in the kitchen. Manning tells the mother Bo needs an X-ray so the doctors know what to do during the operation. Natalie gets back with Bo’s results and she is concerned, it looks like he broke his wrist before and it healed. Bo’s dad says that he fell down the stairs and they thought it was just a sprain. The situation makes Dr. Manning very suspicious. However, she doesn't have time to ask any more questions though, as Bo’s hand is ice cold and he is losing circulation she rushes him to the operating room. Natalie pays Goodwin a visit after Bo’s surgery, she tells her that she thinks she may have a case of abuse on her hands. However, she shares her concern about her radar being previously wrong so Goodwin tells her they should get a second opinion. Natalie heads back in to the room with Dr. Charles. The father realises who Dr. Charles is and why he is there so he tells Natalie and Charles that he didn’t lay a wife on his son or his wife and they can call the police on him if they want to because he is innocent. Concerned that it may be a bluff Charles tells Goodwin to go ahead and call the Department of Children Services. Bo’s brother Griffin is weirdly infatuated by all of the bloody patients coming in and out of the emergency department. He carefully watches the doctors as they attend to Skyler. The aftermath of the operation is very bloody and Griffin decides to pick something up from the floor and sniffs the bloody object. As Dr. Charles observes the entire situation he approaches the kid, who promptly answers he was just picking up a button so he can give it back to the lady that was hurt. Griffin further elaborates that he wants to b e a doctor when he grows up so that he can use knives. The mother finds them talking and rushes Griffin away from Dr. Charles. Daniel decides to have a meeting with Natalie and Goodwin. He shares with them that Mr. Taylor is not abusing his family. Furthermore, he diagnosis Griffin as a sociopath and he thinks the parents are trying to cover it up. They decide to talk to the parents. The mother tells them that Griffin is just a little boy. However, Dr. Charles insists that Griffin needs to get tested and they need to get him to therapy. The kid also needs to be removed from their home, as he poses as a great threat. Simultaneously they realise Griffin is missing. They find him on his brother's bed while the monitor's are going off since his heart rate is extremely high. Meanwhile, Eric's dad (the kid that swallowed a magnet and is still apparently in the hospital), brings him fresh balloons every day. April and him seem to be flirting. Maggie tells nurse Saxton that the only thing worse than dating a patient is dating an athlete, because they are little kids in a man's body. To which she replies that his son is the patient and that he is retired. Reese assists Halstead with a patient. A gymnastics teacher named Mr. Kellogg fell during a class. He needs a doctor’s note so he can go back to work. While Reese is examining Kellogg, she gets dizzy and passes out on her patient’s lap. Later on, Will checks on her and asks how stressed she is, Reese insists that everything is perfect, it was probably just her blood sugar still Dr. Halstead orders a few tests. In the meantime, Dr. Downey talks through a procedure with Dr. Rhodes. They are both operating a new born baby girl as he is preparing him to operate on kids' hearts. When a complication arises Dr. Rhodes manages to remain calm and solve the situation. As Manning finds Will they chat about the fact that Mr. Baker decided to drop the lawsuit. It was not exactly the happy ending Dr. Halstead wanted but it definitely is a relief. Joey brings a special gift for Reese as a present for her pathology match. Later on, Joey shows up at the emergency room, he starts asking Reese what is wrong with her. He works down in the lab and got the test results that Will ordered. Reese snaps at him and tells him that he is being unprofessional as it is none of his business, it is just his job to run the tests and send them back. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes